


Blinding Lights

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tattoos, ladrien, more plot than porn lol, some ladrien smut for my queen Brontë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Marinette was a girl who didn't commit many acts of rebellion.But at 18, she got a tattoo.And at 20, she used her secret identity to have sex with the love of her life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Brontë!  
> I want to give you a gift, so why not some old Ladrien smut for our thirsty needs?  
> This is my gift for you and I hope you enjoy this nonsense <3  
> I love you and you're my inspiration!
> 
> English is not my first language and this work was translated by two brazilians. If you see some typo, please, let us know - KINDLY! <3  
> Also, first time writing smut so... pls, be gentle!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

Adrien didn’t know how everything had started.

Six months earlier, somehow, Ladybug showed up at his windows and they started talking - a regular and innocent conversation.

He invited her to visit him again if she wanted - and she accepted.

Two weeks later, they started to binge-watch movies and animes. She started to bring popcorn and snacks. They started to lay on his bedroom floor or on the sofa and watch stuff, laughing.

A month later, she knew his tastes and he knew hers, in a way that their identities weren’t compromised. He couldn’t know who was the woman under the mask and she couldn’t know who her fight partner was.

Two months later, they confessed their love for each other at the same time, giving their first kiss. He asked her to be his girlfriend, becoming the happiest man on Earth when she said yes.

And four months later, they made love for the first time - and since then, the two weekly visits with Adrien always ended with a hot night full of passion.

On that Thursday night, it was no different. It was the last day that he would see her before Christmas, and for that he gave her the Christmas gift on that day. She destransformed with the fake mask that she had bought already on her face.

He had brought dinner for the both of them, and he managed to steal a bottle of wine from his father’s cellar and they had a candlelight dinner on his bedroom floor.

When he handed her the Christmas gift, he gave a big smile when he saw tears on her eyes while she took the delicate necklace out of the small box. Adrien had paid for that gift a little bit more than they had agreed, but it was worth it seeing her reaction to it.

It was a simple silver necklace with an infinite symbol on one side and a ladybug on the other.

“It’s so _beautiful_! And _delicate_!”

“In order to close it, you have to pass the ladybug through the infinite symbol.”

“Put it on me.” she said, sitting on his lap, practically bouncing on happiness. He laughed, passing the necklace around her neck and showing her how to properly attach it.

“Did you like it? he whispered, putting his arms around her waist.

“I loved it.” she turned her face so she could kiss him. “My turn!”

He unwrapped her gift, trying not to laugh when he practically saw her bouncing in excitement while he opened it. Adrien sighed and laughed, taking out the twill jacket.

“It’s _amazing_! Where did you get it?” he asked, checking the jacket so he could see all the details.

“From our mutual friend.” Ladybug replied, bending over to show the MDC sewn by hand inside the jacket, and it was so carefully sewn that it seemed like it was part of the jacket’s design. “Check if it fits!”

“Marinette is an intern on my father’s company and has used me as model many times on the studio. I bet that she can remember my measurements perfectly.”

“She does. I was even surprised.” Ladybug laughed, helping Adrien getting dressed. “It looks beautiful on you.”

“Thanks, LB.” he pushed her towards him, grabbing her ass under the dress that she was wearing. “Now, why won’t you help me taking out this jacket and all my other clothes and then I’ll give you the second part of your Christmas gift?”

“Oh, yeah?” she asked, raising her eyebrow in a teasing way. “And what that would be?”

“It’s something with my mouth here…”

He kissed the back part of her ear and he felt her trembling in his arms.

“Here…”

He gave a quick kiss on her lips.

“Here…”

This time he kissed her neck, ending it with a soft bite while he pulled her dress’ lace. The fabric slipped down through her body to her waist and Adrien tried not to look disappointed when he noticed that she was wearing a bra.

One day, he expected to see her breasts and not only touching, kissing and biting them while he was blindfolded.

“Where else?” she asked with a puffy voice.

“Here.” he kissed the part of the skin between her breasts that he had access to, because everything else was covered by the bra’s fabric.

He laid her down on the floor and kneeled, watching Ladybug, her loose hair over the his bedroom floor, the dress around her waist while her chest went up and down quickly, the blushed face and the red marks on her neck, due to the nibbles that he had left there.

She was begging to be banged. To be fucked. To be ravished.

And he was more than willing to make that happen.

Adrien raised the dress above her waist, bending over to leave kisses and bites on her inner thigh. Out of pure reflex, Ladybug tried to close her legs, but Adrien was expecting that. He held her thighs, giving a hard look at her.

“Don’t move, little lady.”

She gasped, nodding her head. Adrien laughed before kissing her pussy over the underwear and being delighted seeing her throwing her head back.

“I believe this is on the way.” he said, pulling the underwear so he could take it out. Ladybug lifted her waist to help him getting rid of that piece of clothing, and once he threw it far from them, he kissed her on the same place, but this time with no fabric on the way.

Adrien took his time, lingering on kissing and licking her, devouring her like a starving man. He loved the way she squirmed, the sound of her moans and her taste on his mouth.

He slowly put a finger inside her, smirking when she blindly tried to reach his wrist, holding it tight.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, licking her clitoris.

“I want you to go _faster_.”

He chuckled, fulfilling her request and introducing another finger, twisting both fingers inside her just the way she liked it, while he kept devouring her with his mouth, intensifying the pace, eager to make her cumming in his mouth.

Her taste was amazing and he couldn’t get enough of it, no matter how many times he ate her out.

“A-Adrien!” she whined, her hands wrapping his hair, pulling the hair strands. He grunted, his hard-on growing more and more. He loved when she did that, when she gave herself to him like that, all wet and begging for him. “ _Fuck_!”

“Good?” he played with her, turning his face to nibble her thigh.

“Yeah.” she moved away his sweaty forehead and sat up, still shaky. “My turn.” she said, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

Adrien returned the kiss, helping her getting rid of his clothes, throwing them aside like they didn’t care. When he was completely naked, he reached his hand to take out her dress, but Ladybug stopped him, holding his wrists.

“No, sir.” she said, giving him a light kiss and then pushing him against the floor. Adrien gasped, watching her getting on top of him, grabbing his erection with a hand and caressing its head with her thumb. “I said it was my turn.”

He was going to die. She was going to kill him.

“I’m starving and I would love to eat you, but…” she said, rubbing his erection against her pussy and Adrien could feel how wet she still was. He wanted to move forward, shove himself inside her and fuck her hard.

But she was the one who set the pace — and she also knew how to tease him.

She got in position on his lap, kneeling on the ground and his cock a few inches away from penetrating her. She kissed him with hunger, to the point of making him confused and almost forgetting his own name, where he was and focusing only on the feeling of her hot body against his and how he would do anything to make her sit with his cock inside her.

“Are you going to make me beg?” he asked against her mouth, making her smirk and wrapping his hair around her fingers, pulling it. Adrien grunted, practically melting on her hands.

“I would love to make you beg and tease you, but I have an appointment later, so we have to do it a little bit faster.”

“Appointment, huh?” he asked, kissing the corner of her mouth. “With who?”

“ _Mon chaton._ ” she replied, going down slowly, her eyes closed and biting her lower lip. He moaned with that vision — and it was unfair the fact that she said his pet name to his alter ego, even more with “my” before.

“Should I be jealous?” he played, panting when she moved her hip in a way that made he close his eyes and swear.

“I didn’t know you were the jealous type.” she pointed out. “Perhaps I might have to prove how much I love you, then…”

Then she pushed his chest and he fell to the floor.

Adrien was on fire — as it was expected, since his gorgeous, wonderful,hot as hell girlfriend was naked and riding him like there was no tomorrow. He leaned his hands on the floor, lifting the top part of his body so he could kiss her.

She kissed him back, nibbling his lower lip after that. Adrien moaned, one of his hands still leaning on the floor and the other holding her chin while he devoured her neck, filling it with kisses and bites.

“No marks.” she panted.

“I know.” he replied, his hand sliding down from her chin to her breasts, which he lightly grabbed above the bra. “Let me take it out…”

“You know the rules.” she maliciously said on his ear. “The bra stays on if you’re not blindfolded.”

“Why can’t I see your tattoo?” he faced her with an innocent child face, but swore when she wiggled on his lap.

“Because it’s _my_ little secret. Just like you.” she pushed him against the floor once more, stepping up the pace. He swore again, making her laugh in such a sinful way that made him tremble to grab her butt.

Ladybug moaned and he bit his lower lip, trying to hold the whining that wanted to come out from his lips. Her skin was shining from the sweat, her hands leaning on his chest while she moved her hip, going up and down on her pace and he couldn’t do anything but enjoying and letting her dominate him.

He sat up, moving his right hand through her body, the left hand still grabbing her butt. Even with the bra - he would get rid of that someday - he squeezed her breast while kissing her neck. She put a hand on his shoulder and the other on her leg, giving support to be able to ride him.

Adrien caressed her face, kissing her with devotion, feeling like about to orgasm while she moved with him, both of them becoming one while the world around them disappeared. They were on a hard floor when they had a thousand more comfortable options, but they didn’t care about that at all.

They only wanted to remain on that moment forever, only the two of them, making love while the world around them ceased to exist.

“I love you.” he whispered against her lips and Ladybug touched her forehead on his, her expression showing how close she was to cum. “I love you, I love you, I love—”

“Adrien!” she threw her head back, her whole body tensing while she cummed and that picture was enough to make him cum. He hugged her, burying is face on her sweaty neck, feeling her smell, his smell, their sweat mixed together while the both of them were cumming and cumming, their brains and bodies practically melting. He felt dizzy and he couldn’t tell who was shaking more, Ladybug or him.

He was so powerless that he laid on the floor, surrendering to the afterglow while she laid on his chest, breathing fast and trying to put herself together again.

From what was left of his strength, he caressed her hair, feeling her breathing satisfied.

“I need to go.” She said after a while.

“No.” he complained, hugging her. Ladybug giggled, leaning her chin on his chest so she could look at him.

“I still have patrol with Chat. And I need to swing by my place to take a shower first. If he feels this sex smell, he won’t leave me alone.”

“And he doesn’t know about us?”

“Oh, he knows that I have a boyfriend. But he doesn’t know who he is, due to the secret identities and all that stuff.” she replied and got up, leaning on the sofa to stand up because he could see how her legs weren’t working properly yet.

“You don’t need to go.” he said, turning to see her getting her undies.

“I _need_ a shower.”

“You can use mine.” he offered. “I can even help you rub your back.”

“I would have to take out my bra.” she looked at him, raising her eyebrow, smiling. “That’s just a plan to see my tattoo.”

“Damn, you’re smart.” he complained and she laughed. “I won’t go in the shower. I promise you.”

She hesitated and he saw the opportunity there, sitting up and crawling to the sofa. Adrien put his chin on her knee, looking at her with the most innocent expression on the world.

“You can use my shampoo and my towel. And I won’t bother you. It will save you some time.”

She bit her lower lip, considering the idea. Finally, she agreed to it with her head.

“I’ll keep my mask.” She warned. “And if you close your eyes, you can come along.”

He agreed with his head and they headed to the bathroom holding hands.

*

Adrien had his eyes closed while Ladybug rubbed his hair, smiling.

She knew she shouldn’t be doing that. Not just the bath, but everything. They shouldn’t be dating like _that_. If someone found out about their relationship, about how she transformed twice a week just so she could break into his room and make out and have sex like a horny teenager, she’d have serious problems.

Papillon could use Adrien against her. She could have her identity exposed. Everything could go very wrong.

But when Adrien touched her, said he loved her and cared for her, it was impossible. How to break up with him if that was what made her the happiest?

She shook her head, pushing all those thoughts away. This was no time and no place to have a crisis. So she leaned forward to kiss Adrien, but since everything in her life wasn’t easy, she slipped and it wasn’t for Adrien’s quick reflexes, she would have fallen flat on her face on the ground.

But in order to save her, he had to open his eyes. He helped her to steady herself, his eyes were on her face all the time — and she mentally thanked herself for not removing her mask.

But his expression wasn’t good. He was staring at her with wide eyes and his face was flushed and she was sure it wasn’t just the temperature of the water or the fact that they were both still naked.

“I’m fine. It was just a slip. No harm done.” she laughed, but the flush on Adrien’s face intensified and his mouth was open, as if he was trying to speak. “Adrien?”

“I saw.”

“Saw what?”

“I saw your tattoo. When I helped you. I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t want to, but I heard you slipping and I tried to help you and I opened my eyes and saw the tattoo and I swear I didn’t want to, Ladybug, but—” he started babbling.

She shushed him with her finger on his mouth, feeling fear growing inside her.

“What did you see?”

He swallowed hard.

“The Yin Yang symbol with a cat inside it?” he muttered and she froze even though she was under the hot water.

He had seen it! He had actually seen the tattoo! If she had been careful as Marinette to hide the tattoo, she would have to redouble her attention now. If Adrien saw the tattoo on Marinette, he would know everything. He would probably accuse her of fooling him into sleeping with her and end everything and my God, how could she be so clumsy and—

“Ladybug.” he cupped her chin. “It’s all right. Promise.”

“But—”

“I just wanted to see your breasts,” he said, pretending nonchalance and joking with her.

“You wanted to see my breasts and you ended up seeing my tattoo, is that it?”

“And I saved you from falling, don’t forget that.”

She tried to laugh but she still felt the panic inside her. What an idiot she had been!

“A black cat, huh?” he said, strumming his fingers on her rib to make her laugh. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Yes. In honor of my dear _chaton_.”

“Look, if you want Chat Noir to be part of our relationship, I’m not against it. He’s beautiful.”

“I know, right? I have to patrol watching that pretty ass moving around.” she grinned as Adrien coughed.

He held her and kissed her forehead, both of them remaining silent. Suddenly the joking mood was over and he felt how tense she was.

“Hey.” he cupped her chin again, giving her a quick kiss on her mouth. “Everything is alright.”

“What if my tattoo exposes who I am and put you in danger?”

“My love, no one knows about us. And it will continue like this, I promise. Your secret is safe with me. I _swea_ r.”

She felt her heart race. Even in a crisis, he tried to comfort her. Finally, she just hugged him, melting into his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

“I promise you, nothing will happen. We’ll be safe.” he promised.

She nodded, tightening her hold, warding off the urge to cry. She had to be strong, she couldn’t let her fear be stronger than her love for Adrien. They had been cautious in recent months and she just needed to be a little more careful as Marinette so he wouldn’t see her tattoo.

Things would work out. She would guarantee that.

*

In the beginning of the week, Chat had warned Ladybug that he couldn’t patrol on Friday, because he would have a work event to go to. Ladybug smiled with relief and said that she couldn’t patrol either, since she had a family event to go.

So the two decided to advance the patrol to Thursday, so that both would be free on Friday.

Chat arrived ten minutes late — so she wouldn’t suspect it was him she had been riding an hour ago — and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her temple. Her hair still smelled like his shampoo.

“You’re smelling good, my lady. Did you change your perfume?” he asked innocently, delighted to see the small flush on her cheek.

“No. My shampoo ran out during my shower and I had to use my dad’s” she replied. Chat held back the smile. “You’re late.”

“I got distracted while taking a shower.”

She grimaced and Chat started to laugh.

“What a malicious mind, my lady.” he winked. She blushed, pushing him playfully.

“Come on, you stray cat. We have work to do.”

“I’m right behind you, my lady.”

They met at the top of the Eiffel Tower at the end of the patrol. He thought she would say goodbye to him and leave, but she surprised him by sitting down and inviting him to stay and talk a little.

“Don’t get cocky, _chaton_. I’m doing this because I told my parents that I would arrive later, I still have a little time.”

“You can confess that is just because you love my presence.”

“Maybe.” she blinked and he smiled.

Six years, almost seven beside her. The two had grown and learned a lot during this time, so their partnership had also changed. They were so in tune that they practically read each other’s minds.

After much insistence, Chat had finally understood that his lady’s heart belonged to another. It hurt a lot, but he decided that it would be better to be her partner and friend than never seeing her again or making her uncomfortable from his attempts. With a lot of cost and a bit of difficulty to overcome, things soon became easier.

And then, four months ago, he discovered that the guy his lady loved was Adrien Agreste. She never told him — with or without the mask — how she had fallen in love with him, saying it would reveal who she was behind the mask.

And Chat loved his lady so much to put her in danger. Not only her, but Paris and the miraculous, since her lady was now the Guardian.

When it was safe and she wanted to tell who she was, he would be ecstatic. And if she wanted, he would do the same.

But until then, he could wait.

“Uh oh, where is my _chaton_ ’s mind?” Ladybug said, knocking him out of his thoughts. Chat blinked and then smirked.

“I was thinking of getting a tattoo.” Chat commented. She raised an eyebrow curiously.

“This is interesting. What do you want to do?”

“A ladybug,” he commented, leaning toward her. Rolling her eyes, his lady nudged him with her index finger.

“Are you really going to mark your skin with such a stupid thing?”

“ _Stupid_?!” he widened his eyes, pretending to be hurt as he placed his hand on his chest. “My lady, you hurt me acting like that. I’m willing to mark on my skin the love and affection I feel for you and this is how you react?”

“I’m so honored that you want to honor me like that…” she said, laughing. “But a tattoo needs to have some meaning. At least the first one, I mean.” she shrugged.

“But there is meaning. The love I feel for you.”

“Chat.” she rolled her eyes. “A ladybug, really?”

“What? Do you want me with drawing of you as a muse instead?”

“You’re ridiculous.” she laughed.

It was now or never.

“Come on, my lady. Say you don’t feel like tattooing a black cat so you can always remember me?”

Immediately, he saw her tense up.

“My lady, do you have a black cat tattoo?”

“ _Chaton_ , please don’t be fooled. I have no black cat tattoo. If it was to tattoo something in your honor, I would have to ask for a clown.” she blinked, flicking his bell.

“Haha.” he grunted and she laughed.

“I think if one day I get a tattoo, it would be a flower.” she bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know.”

“Yep. Tattoo is a very serious thing. Like, it’s something that will be sticking to your skin until you die. Or you regret and tattoo something over it.” he commented. "Or remove it with laser.”

“There is this option too. What would you tattoo? Other than the ladybug, because I really refuse to allow this nonsense.”

“First of all, rude. It’s not nonsense. It’s a masterpiece!” he laughed when she rolled her eyes. “I don’t really know. I talked about getting a tattoo, but I don’t think I would. My job won’t let me do it.”

“What do you do, _chaton_? Do you sell your body?”

“Would you like to buy it?” he winked, flirting. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, that’s enough. You’re already talking a lot of shit, it’s time for me to go anyway. Have a nice weekend with your super secret work that doesn’t allow tattoo.”

“And you have a nice weekend with your family, wondering where you will tattoo the black cat in my honor, because I’m sure I managed to convince you.”

“I don't think so, _mon chaton_. See you later!” she picked her yo-yo and left.

Chat leaned against the iron column, thinking. Yes, she hadn’t told Chat about the tattoo, but from her reaction earlier, even Adrien shouldn’t have known about it. The tattoo could lead him to identify who his lady was, so the need for secrecy.

But why had she got that tattoo? If the tattoo was so dangerous to the point that could reveal her, why had she done it anyway? And why had she done the cat inside the Yin and Yang symbol?

He must control his curiosity. It was a miracle she had dropped her guard close enough to Adrien and allowed herself little moments of irresponsibility, such as getting romantically involved with him.

God, he loved that woman so much...

*

Last month, Françoise Dupont’s old-class arranged to spend a weekend at a lakeside cabin a few hours from Paris to spend some time together, just the old class without their parents. Marinette only said yes when she learned that Lila wouldn’t go.

Christmas would be on Tuesday and most would celebrate with family. The idea came when Nino said something about Christmas without family at least once. Then they began to schedule themselves, a weekend of rest, without thinking about college, jobs, and millions of other appointments that were certainly stressing them out.

They filled the cars with tents, bags, food and drinks. Nino had even managed to slip a stereo into his parents’ car between their suitcases along with all the boxes of food and drinks they could carry.

They shared the class between the available cars for the trip and it was no surprise that the quartet of best friends were together. As soon as Marinette got in the car, Nino was already talking.

“Okay, everyone’s job: Alya, you take care of the music and the driver, Adrien, you make sure everyone is hydrated and Mari makes sure everyone has enough snacks for the trip.”

“Yes, sir.” Marinette laughed, trying to pull her seat belt. But it was stuck and she couldn’t adjust. “Hm, Nino, help?

“Ah, this belt is kind of problematic. Adrien, can you help Mari?”

“Sure!” Adrien said, leaning to help Marinette fastening her seat belt. “Are you excited?”

“Yes. I need a weekend to do nothing but have fun and rest. And doing this with my friends makes everything much better.”

“I agree. I am also looking forward to this weekend. To be perfect, just one thing is missing.” he finally fastened her belt.

“Oh, what?”

“My girlfriend.” he blinked and Marinette swallowed hard, having to remind herself all along that she wasn’t Ladybug at that moment, so she couldn’t let go of that belt, jump on Adrien’s lap and kiss him until they wanted to take their clothes off from one another. And ride him like she had done yesterday, hearing his moans and grunts as she moved in his lap and—

“Oh. One day I want to meet your dear secret girlfriend.” she said.

“All of us, M.” Alya commented. “We all want to meet her. I think Adrien is lying about having a secret girlfriend, because he didn’t tell us her name.”

“I already told you, Alya, she is famous. If I say her name, you will immediately know who she is, and that would get me in trouble. She is able to devour men for breakfast.”

“And you love being devoured by her, don’t you?” Alya teased. Adrien blushed as much as Marinette.

“Okay, I think that’s enough about my love life, right?” Adrien said sweetly, trying to divert the subject to something other than him.

Finally, Alya laughed and began messing with Nino, changing the subject. Marinette felt relief in seconds.

*

Hours of travelling later, with breaks for only decent food and filling up the car, they had finally arrived at Max’s aunt’s cabin. The terrain was huge and the air was amazing. Refreshing and clean, totally different from the air they were used to in Paris.

The house was also huge and according to Max, there was a lake in the back, a few meters from the house and Kim was already running towards it, ready for a dive. But before he even ventured near the lake, Alix grabbed him by his shirt.

“You will help us unload things. Then you can go to the lake.”

Then they began to unload all the things they had brought. Food and drinks were properly stored in the refrigerator and cabinets, and suitcases brought to designated rooms. With everything ready, the weekend officially began.

The large group split into minors to do activities. Some went to the lake — Adrien and Nino among them — while Marinette and Alya decided to walk around the lake to see it property and take some photos.

Marinette texted her parents, saying that everything was fine and that they had arrived. And then she and Alya took advantage of the beautiful scenery and incredible lighting of the place to fill their phone with photos.

“I think this is going to be a good place.” Alya commented, pointing in the direction of some trees. “The lighting is amazing on that side.”

“Great,” Marinette said, sitting on one of the logs and making a playful pose. Alya laughed, taking some photos of her.

“Wait,” Alya said, pointing to a tree. “Look at that flower.”

Marinette turned, seeing the flower that had enchanted Alya. It was a large, beautiful, snow-white flower on a high vine.

“It would look beautiful in your hair. Can we get it?”

“Let me see if I can.” Marinette said, climbing on the root of the tree where the flower was, tiptoeing to catch up. At some cost, she managed to touch the stem of the flower and pulled it, laughing excitedly when she managed to get it.

“Done!” Marinette said, smiling and turning to Alya, who was looking at her suspiciously. “Alya?”

“It’s nothing.” Alya said. “Put it in your hair.”

Marinette pulled the hair tie and then began to tuck the flower into her hair.

“It’s falling from my hair,” Marinette commented. “You need to be fast.”

“Trust me, girl, you’re talking to one of the best photographers in Paris. Don’t let Nino hear that.” she added and Marinette laughed, hearing the click. She gasped in outrage.

“I wasn’t ready!”

“The photo was beautiful and spontaneous, shut up.” Alya raised the camera again and Marinette tilted her head to the side, causing the flower to move in her hair. In reflex, she raised her left arm and tried to straighten the flower before it fell.

Alya lowered the camera.

“Girl, you’re dirty under your left arm, close to your bra.” Alya pointed to the spot on her own body. “I saw this when you went to get the flower, your bra came up.”

“Dirty?” Marinette frowned, raising her arm to see what Alya was talking about. “Where?”

“Here,” she said, approaching to help Marinette. “It’s a giant black spot or something.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she finally understood what Alya was talking about and lowered her arm before her friend approached.

“It’s not dirt, don’t worry. It’s just… just…” _A excuse! I need a excuse!_ “It’s just a birthmark.”

“Marinette, I know this is not a birthmark and you are red like a tomato, sweaty and stammering. Clear sign that you are blatantly lying to me! What is _it_?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Marinette, please. No secrets between us, remember? What are you hiding from me?”

Marinette wanted to laugh. She hid so many secrets from Alya, just as Alya hid from her. For example, her friend didn’t tell her that she was Rena Rouge and in return Marinette had never said she was Ladybug.

Or that she was using this as an advantage to have sex with Adrien, because she was a coward and could never confess to him.

“So…?” Alya looked at her.

Marinette took a deep breath, still thinking of some way to distract Alya or make her forget what she had seen. The problem was that her friend knew how to be persistent, quite persistent. Alya wouldn’t leave Marinette alone until she knew what that _dirt_ was.

And it was better that only she knew. So Marinette stood and looked at Alya.

“I don’t like people asking me about it, so I haven’t told anyone before. I’m going to tell you, but please, don’t tell anyone, okay?” Marinette asked.

“Of course, girl. You can tell me.”

“I made a tattoo.”

“You _what_?!”

“Psttt, Alya!” she said, covering Alya’s mouth. “You promised!”

“Okay, but… a _tattoo_?! What did you do? _When_?!”

“When I was eighteen.”

“Let me see!” Alya begged and Marinette walked away. “Marinette!”

“No, Alya! I won’t show you my breasts just for you to see a tattoo!”

“Come on! There is nobody here. Come on, let me see.”

“I won’t let you see it, Alya, you can give up.” Marinette said, moving away from her calmly. “I’m going back to the house now, it’s getting dark. So let’s just forget about it, promise?”

“Just tell me what it is then. I’m curious!”

“It’s the symbol of Yin and Yang.”

“Ah! That’s so incredible, M! It fits you.”

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled, feeling nervous. She loved that tattoo and it had been one of the best things she had ever done, but maybe she should have thought better of the consequences. Or if she should have done it. “It fits me, indeed.”

Because if anyone saw the black cat, or worse, the word _chaton_ next to it, she would be in serious trouble.

Especially if Adrien see it again.

*

After a wonderful dinner made by everyone, the class gathered in the living room, drinking and talking as the night passed.

The conversation was delicious, the laughs so contagious that they almost left everyone breathless, everyone was talking about their lives and adventures after school. Adrien’s heart was filled with joy, and he couldn’t believe that he had met and befriended such wonderful people. He missed spending all day with them as he did at school, but he was pleased to see them all together again.

As the time went on, conversations became more convoluted by alcohol in everyone’s veins and the giggles for no reason became more frequent. Alix and Kim, who loved a good challenge, had the brilliant idea of playing “Never have I ever”.

As Alix began handing over the glasses, Adrien was curious to see Marinette shaking her head.

“I won’t play.”

“Mari?!”

“Why?”

“Totally ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng!”

“Stop being so uptight, girl," Alya said, taking the glass for Marinette from Alix’s hands. “I promise you no one will ask you anything too embarrassing. Okay?”

Marinette and Alya exchanged a look as if they were talking telepathically, and finally Marinette took the glass from Alya’s hand, who celebrated by clapping her hands.

“Come on, let’s go.” Alix said, opening the bottle of vodka and setting a dose for each of the participants. “Never have I ever had sex.”

“Aw shit, here we go.” Nino started laughing, drinking his vodka. Alya rolled her eyes, drinking hers along.

Half the class — in fact, all the couples there — drank their drinks. But everyone gasped at the sight of Marinette and Adrien drinking.

“What?!”

"I could even expect Chloé to drink, but not Sunshine!" Alya teased.

“Hey!” Chloé complained, setting her full glass on the floor. “You’re all ridiculous.”

“And _Marinette_?! Wait, did you two lose your virginity together or something...?” Mylene asked, smiling sweetly.

Marinette coughed and Adrien lightly slapped her back.

“No,” Marinette said, flushed. “I didn’t sleep with Adrien.”

Adrien could have sworn he saw a collective sadness on his friends’ faces for some reason.

“And Adrien lost his virginity with his girlfriend,” Nino said, taking the bottle of vodka from Alix’s hand. “Yes, the two most innocent creatures in our room are not _that_ innocent. Next question! Raise your glasses, you nasty creatures, for me to fill them.”

The game went on and the vodka bottle soon was empty, being replaced by another one. Laughter began to grow louder and more outrageous, questions increasingly promiscuous and embarrassing (from “I never shoplifted” to “I never wore my partner’s underwear”) and the increasingly drunk participants.

At the end of vodka bottle number three, it was Alya’s turn again.

“I never kissed anyone without knowing who he or she was. Not even the name.” Alya raised an eyebrow, looking toward Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien stared at his glass, feeling sick. Yes, he had been kissing someone without knowing the name, because he didn’t know his lady’s name. In fact, he’d done _more_ than just kiss her without even knowing her name.

He couldn’t even moan her name...

He and Marinette were the only ones who drank. Adrien frowned, watching Marinette blush as she tied her hair and stretched the glass for Kim to refill.

“Wow.” Alya laughed. “They are increasingly proving that they are total sluts.”

“Haha, so funny,” Marinette said, setting the glass in front of her. “Next.”

“I never got a tattoo.” Kim said, looking at Alix, who drank hers laughing.

“You guys just want to fuck me!” Marinette grunted, taking the drinking glass at once.

“ _WHAT_?!”

“Marinette has a _tattoo_?!”

“Let us see it!”

“I’m too drunk for that,” Marinette said, trying to get up. She lost her balance and staggered to the side, and if it wasn’t for Adrien’s reflexes — even if affected by the drink — she would have fallen on her butt on the floor.

“Is everything okay?” Adrien asked softly. Marinette nodded.

“I just need some water,” she said.

“No escaping before telling us about the tattoo,” Alix said. “At least tell me where it is! Mine is here, look.” Alix lifted her pants, showing the tattooed watch on her ankle.

“Show yours, Mari!”

“Yeah, show us!”

“I won’t show my tattoo,” Marinette said. “I’d have to show my breasts for that and that’s something I’m not in the mood to do.”

_"You wanted to see my breasts and you ended up seeing my tattoo, is that it?"_

“Your tattoo… where is it?” Adrien asked, causing Marinette to turn to him.

“On the left ribs.” she answered automatically and then covered her mouth with her hands, as if she had just confessed a very serious sin.

“And what is it?” he asked again, almost desperate.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she paled. No, it couldn’t be… it was just a coincidence, right? Just because Ladybug had a tattoo on her left ribs and Marinette too, didn’t mean they were the same and—

“It’s the Yin and Yang.” Juleka said, making everyone look at her. “Luka was with her when she did the tattoo.”

“Luka saw the tattoo and I didn’t?” Alya gasped.

“A yin and yang?” Adrien questioned.

Marinette nodded eagerly, and leaning against him, she took her cell phone out of her pocket and began to browse through the folders until she opened a photo. She turned it for everyone to see the Yin and Yang symbol tattooed on the side of her ribs.

“Luka helped me choose the model. He didn’t see the tattoo ready. In fact, no one but me saw this tattoo ready. And this won’t change.”

“Is that you in the picture?” Nino asked, approaching to see the picture better.

“Yes. It’s me.” she said as people passed her cell phone to see her tattoo. Adrien took the phone last, analyzing the picture.

The tattoo was beautiful, the incredible details, the delicate black lines. Everyone praised the tattoo and when Adrien handed her the phone, he smiled and praised it as well.

But he knew perfectly well that wasn’t Marinette in the picture, because the skin around the tattoo hadn’t enough freckles. And he could bet Marinette had freckles scattered all over her, based on how much she had on her face. Hell, he saw some

And how did he know that? Because Ladybug had a lot of freckles too.

The game continued as if nothing had happened, but Adrien still suspected that photo, because he’d seen Marinette in a bikini at Chloe’s pool party before she got the tattoo. He had seen the freckles spreading over her body. He suspected that those freckles in the photo weren’t from Marinette, and that this tattoo was not hers.

Why was she hiding her tattoo? Was she hiding from _him_?

All this time, the mysterious woman behind the mask, who had the amazing eyes he loved to stare at, who had the most delicious lips in the world, who moaned his name in a way that made him breathless and knew how to make him come until he was a boneless thing, was Marinette?

He would lose his mind by the end of the night.

*

When Rose slept on Juleka’s lap after drink more that she should, everyone decided it would be better to stop the game and go to sleep. It was late and they were too drunk for that.

Marienette tried to get up and fell to the floor, giggling. Alya approached to help her, but she was just as drunk as her.

“Let me take her,” Adrien said. “Can you help Alya?” he asked Nino.

“Easy. I’m used to it.” Nino said, putting Alya on his back. “Follow me, Marinette will share the room with Alya."

“Right,” Adrien said. “Hey, M. Can you get on my back?”

“I think so,” Marinette said, her speech slurred by the drink. He practically had to put her on his back alone, because she was too slow.

The two were already reaching their room when Alya patted Nino’s shoulder.

“I need to puke, get me down.”

“Alya…” he complained.

“Nino, it’s not a request, it’s an order.”

Nino immediately put Alya on the floor and she ran to the bathroom. Nino facepalmed, muttering something about how much he loved his woman, and Adrien smiled, Marinette still on his back.

“Alya gets really sick when she drinks, it will take a while. I’ll probably have to go in to hold her hair in the meantime.” Nino sighed tiredly.

“Alright, I’ll help Mari getting to their room.” Adrien said.

“Actually, man…” Nino hesitated and Adrien raised his eyebrow, finding his friend’s reaction strange. “Would you mind switching places with Alya? Can you sleep in the room with Mari while I sleep with Alya? I’ll spend the night taking care of her.”

Adrien hesitated and Nino gave him puppy-dog eyes.

“Marinette is sleeping on your back now and she’s a good drunk. Just make her take some aspirin and drink some water before she sleeps and tomorrow she’ll be super fine. Please, Adrien! I swear to you, she won’t be sick.” he glanced toward the door. “And I really want to take care of Alya, I hate leaving her alone.”

Adrien bit his lower lip, feeling torn. He understood Nino. If it was Ladybug who was feeling sick, he would ask that too. Besides, he was right about Marinette, she was a quiet drunk to deal with. She would sleep all night, probably.

And they weren’t going to share a bed, because every room had two single beds. So, there was no problem, right? He might as well trade with Alya.

“Alright, Nino. Take care of Alya.”

“Are you sure, Adrien?” Nino wanted to make sure that everything was fine.

“Relax, dude.” he put his hand on Nino’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “Things will be okay.”

Famous last words.

“The room is over there.” Nino pointed to the door down the hall.

“Thanks dude. Good evening. And good luck.”

“Thanks dude. I’ll really need it.” Nino sighed before knocking on the bathroom door to warn Alya that he was coming in. Adrien assured that Marinette was still safe behind his back and then headed to the bedroom where he would spend the night with his good friend…

That had a tattoo in the same place as his girlfriend… with the same design…

He shook his head, trying to keep those dangerous thoughts far from his head. They would be problems he really didn’t need right now — he had to focus on taking care of the girl on his back.

When he finally reached the room, he entered and closed the door behind him, locking it. With Marinette still on his back, he turned on the light and released one hand carefully, tapping her leg lightly.

“Hey, Mari?”

“Yes?” she said sleepily.

“I’m going to get you down on bed, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you,” she whispered, burying her fingers in Adrien’s hair and tugging lightly, curling the strands just as Ladybug does when they kiss. He felt a familiar tremor run down his spine and closed his eyes tightly.

He was imagining things, that was all.

He helped Marinette get off his back, holding her wrist as she went off balance. She laughed before she looked up and faced him.

“My hero!” she laughed, approaching to kiss his cheek.

“No problem.” he helped her to sit on the bed. “Did you or Alya bring aspirin?”

“In my suitcase.” she pointed the pink object in the corner. “Inside my bag.”

“Okay.” he approached the suitcase and opened it, finding Marinette’s bag inside it. He opened it and his face flushed at the sight of a condom packet in the middle of other medications, but he quickly ignored it, taking the aspirin.

Taking the bottle of water from the room’s fridge, he made sure Marinette took the medicine and a good amount of water. When she returned the bottle to him, she seemed a little more flushed.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?” he said, sitting on the floor near her bed. Marinette frowned, analyzing his face as she leaned forward, her mouth inches from Adrien’s.

He swallowed hard.

“Friends? Is that all what we are?”

“Hm, best friends?” he swallowed again. Her vanilla scent and that closeness was stirring his head, making him think things he shouldn’t, such as how nice it would be to kiss her now and how she probably would like that, too—

Marinette giggled, shaking her head as she put her hand on his face.

“You don’t know, do you?” she put her other hand on his face, leaving him unresponsive. “If only you could see, Hot Stuff…”

Then she released him and yawned.

“I think I’m going to get some sleep, I’m very tired.” and she laid back, turning her back and completely ignoring him while he had a panic attack.

_Hot Stuff._

_Hot Stuff._

**_HOT. STUFF._ **

How did she know the nickname Ladybug called him…? No, it couldn’t be. It must be a coincidence. It couldn’t be Marinette, he couldn’t be _that_ slow…

“Marinette?” he called, kneeling next to her so he could see her better. “Hey, we need to talk.”

“Tomorrow, Adrien.” she sighed, trying to straighten up on the bed. “Wait.” she sat up and Adrien fell back, his heart pounding. “I have to do something first.”

It had been two months since Adrien had lost his virginity and had begun learning to remove a woman’s bra, but he had come to the conclusion that he would never, ever get to Marinette level while watching her remove her bra without removing the low-side tank top she wore.

She tossed her bra aside and straightened her tank top, pulling it a little lower. When she did that, Adrien gasped, clearly seeing the tattoo she made a point of hiding with the bra she wore before.

Yes, she had actually tattooed the Yin Yang symbol, but only the Yin was the same image he had seen several times. The Yang side, however, was different. There was a black cat and _chaton_ written next to it.

Adrien reached for Marinette, but she turned her back to him, lying on the bed and covering herself with the blanket.

“Good night, Adrien,” she whispered as Adrien’s world turned upside down.

He had already seen that tattoo — on his lady’s body.

“Marinette?” he begged, but his only answer was a sleepy sigh from her. Crawling to the bed that was for Alya, since his legs didn’t work for some reason, Adrien tried to understand what he had just seen.

Years, years he spent searching for the woman of his life.

And she was within his reach all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back and enjoy the ending (and the bonus scene...)! ;)
> 
> Also, thank you very much Ash (https://flashflashitsash.tumblr.com/) for the art! You're amazing <3  
> And thank you, Ale, for helping with the translation! <3

Adrien couldn’t sleep, and it wasn’t because the room was spinning due to how much he had drunk or because he was so tired that his body couldn’t even function enough to sleep.

Oh no, it was nothing like that. Why couldn’t he really sleep? Maybe it was the fact that he was still thinking about Marinette’s damn tattoo, the black cat, and the Yin Yang symbol!

Not in Marinette’s tattoo — in his _lady_ ’s tattoo. He had been looking for her for seven years. Since he was a foolish thirteen-year-old, loving her and searching for her and suffering every time he had the opportunity to see who was under that mask and choosing to protect her identity.

And she was on his side. She was _his friend_ Marinette.

Well, at least he no longer felt guilty about the little crush he had for Marinette and now he could understand why sometimes he thought of her and what it would be like to kiss her.

But the dreams of the threesome were gone now.

He grabbed the pillow and covered his face, yelling at it to not wake his friend? _Girlfriend_?

What now? What should he do? Should he tell her that he knew she was Marinette? Tell that he was Chat Noir, too? Or should he pretend everything was fine and he hadn’t discovered anything?

But she would notice it, he knew. He would become a mess around Marinette, blushing and babbling and wanting to kiss her.

They worked together. Marinette was one of Gabriel’s interns and at Adrien’s request, she managed to stay in the same sector as him, working alongside him. Making his measurements and adjusting the clothes he would wear in the catwalks and photoshoots…

They had behaved professionally all this time and he had seen her blushing a few times when she saw him in his underwear. But now, he would see her on her knees as she adjusted the hem of his pants and he would think about every time Ladybug had kneeled in front of him, but with no innocent intention.

“Enough.” Adrien grunted, sitting up. The day was beginning to dawn and he hadn’t slept at all. Marinette, by contrast, had been the drunk Nino had said she would be. She didn’t wake up a second during all night.

He watched her sleep, her expression relaxed, her freckles scattered across her face. He swallowed, still punching himself internally for not realizing she was Ladybug, because he loved her so much.

And she loved him back. She had made his days so much happier. He felt much lighter and happier when he saw Marinette or Ladybug. He loved to spend time with both of them. They were important presences in his life that cared about him, made him happy, and loved him.

The two most important people in his life _were the same_.

The sensation in his chest only increased and he felt like crying and laughing at the same time. So he got out of bed, thinking of a way to get his bag — and see if Plagg was still behaving there — without waking Nino up.

Besides, Adrien needed to focus and pretend he hadn’t made a huge discover last night. He had to spend all day interacting with Marinette as if she wasn’t the wonderful, beautiful, perfect woman he was dating, who he knew how to make moan and—

Yes, he could do that. He was strong.

The first thing he had to do was get his cell phone and text Nino. He glanced around the room, trying to remember where he had thrown the object last night until he found it.

In Marinette’s bed, next to her cell phone.

He swallowed, approaching slowly so he didn’t wake her up. He leaned over her, picking up his phone, as Marinette’s arms wrapped around his waist and she pulled him.

Adrien swayed, falling onto the bed, almost above her. He held his breath, hoping she was awake, but sighed with relief when she still slept like a baby. He tried to straighten out of her arms and get up, but Marinette threw her legs over his and he found himself lying on her bed, trapped by a small, powerful woman.

He turned his face to the side, seeing Marinette still asleep as if she hadn’t just taken a UFC-worthy blow and pinned him to the bed. Instead, he adjusted himself as best he could, putting his arm under her head.

Marinette sighed again, snuggling into him. They were both a mess of arms and legs, but he felt a tremendous peace. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead, letting himself be held by her.

_At least I got my cell phone,_ he thought.

*

When he woke up again, Marinette was no longer in bed. And when he found her later, she acted as if they hadn’t slept together for a few hours in a single bed, cuddling as if they were a couple.

But Adrien noticed her looks and the flush on her cheeks.

Adrien managed to spend all day with Marinette without babbling too much, blushing so much, acting like the madman in love he was, if he didn’t count the time he watched Marinette dancing Just Dance with the others.

Then the night came and all the willpower he had died the moment he saw Marinette dancing _again_.

She was even more beautiful — and he was sure he wouldn’t survive that night.

Her ponytail was almost coming loose, her shirt was wet with sweat and the drink Alya had spilled on her, and he could bet her feet would be sore tomorrow as she danced barefoot on the grass as if it was not dawn.

If some day in those years Adrien suspected his love for his lady, he had no doubt now. The way his heart pounded in his chest proved how much he loved this woman.

He probably was with his jaw on the floor and almost drooling like he was when she was playing Just Dance with the girls earlier, but this time, Nino wouldn’t kindly come to tell him that he should control himself, since his friend was in the small DJ table that he had brought and cheering up the little party.

What freaked Adrien the most was that it looked like she was doing it to tease him, as if she knew he knew who she was. And the worst? He was falling like a duck in her game.

She spun in place, laughing, and looked up at him with that longing expression she cast at him whenever she was sitting on his bed, completely naked. Her eyes sparkling, inviting him to approach her.

Adrien drank half of the beer bottle in one gulp because he was suddenly _thirsty_.

She swayed, tugging at the hair tie that held her hair, releasing it. The locks flew free as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the beat of the music, wriggling as she ran her hands over her, completely wrapped in the music, as if the world around her didn’t exist, as if there were only her, Adrien and the music as she danced and invited him with her body to come closer—

“Okay, enough.” Adrien complained, rising from the couch and crossing the yard until he approached the makeshift dance floor – until he approached Marinette.

Alya noticed him first, smiling mischievously and stepping aside, leaving Marinete accessible to Adrien. Maybe it was the drink or the fact that he knew Marinette was Ladybug, but her presence so close to him was so intense that he was practically breathless.

Marinette turned, bumping into Adrien, who held her by the elbows.

“Are you ok?” he asked, worried that he had hurt her.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean… are you ok?”

He smiled, nodding his head.

“I’m sorry, I was the one who arrived suddenly and scared you.”

“No! No problem, I was also very distracted dancing.”

"You dance very well. I was running out of air watching you.” he said before he could stop himself. Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Wanna dance?” he completed before she found him strange.

If she didn’t think so already…

“I’m already dancing?” she laughed. She was drunk, but not as much as last night.

“With me, I mean.” he blushed.

“Oh.” she blushed. “Y-yes. I would love to.”

Adrien held Marinette’s hand, who smiled excitedly. A little awkward and still a little embarrassed, Adrien began to dance, trying to keep up with Marinette’s rhythm.

But he didn’t think he was doing a good job, because right after one song, she took his hands and put them around her waist, approaching him.

“You’re too far away. You need to relax or you’ll dance like a robot.” she instructed, placing her hands on his shoulders as she glued her body to his. “Focus only on the music. Forget about people and your surroundings. Look at me and just focus on the music, okay?”

He nodded, his throat extremely dry, his body suddenly hot. He could feel the heat of her body on his, the vanilla scent mixed with her sweat, her hands clasping at the nape of his neck as she moved to the music.

Marinette’s eyes were locked on his all the time, staring at him with encouragement and that touch of lust that made his legs wobble.

Adrien buried his face in her neck to avoid looking into his lady’s eyes, because if she kept looking at him with that expression, as if she were devouring him with her eyes… he would take her away and find a place where he himself would devour her.

But he ended up putting himself in even more danger. With his face on her neck, the urge to bite the skin of his neck that was _practically_ on his mouth made his mouth salivate. He squeezed her hip, trying to focus on something other than how she would taste if he bit and kissed her neck now—

She responded the squeezing tugging his hair and he sighed against her ear. Due to the proximity, he could hear her whimper and the music changed and she sighed his name. Suddenly, everything around Adrien disappeared. It was just him, Marinette, and the music.

_Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe_

He couldn’t resist anymore, so he bit her earlobe, feeling her practically melt in his arms as they moved to the music.

_You don't even have to do too much_

Adrien felt her hands drip from the back of his neck, past his arms. When she reached his wrists, she dug her fingernail into his skin, moaning something unintelligible as he spun her around and pulled her against him, her back to his chest.

_You can turn me on with just a touch, baby_

She gasped, not expecting it. He put one hand on her belly while the other squeezed her thigh under the fabric of the skirt she wore.

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

Even with the unfavorable position, she placed a hand on his face, stroking with her fingertips, moving her hip in a way that was everything except innocent.

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

He moved his hands over her body, exploring over her clothes, wishing they were both alone, with no clothes between them. He wanted to kiss and bite her skin, leaving marks so everyone could see that she belonged to him just as he belonged to her.

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

He was losing himself in her heat, drowning in her scent, in the not innocent movements of their bodies as they danced, in the sighs and moans she let out as he nibbled at the skin of her neck, her ear, his hands still running free over her body.

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

He wanted to feel the touch of her skin against his without any barrier, he wanted to kiss her until she was breathless, he wanted to make love to her, to get lost in the feel of her body, their kisses and caresses, to hear her sigh and moan and scream his name as he buried himself deep inside her.

Adrien lost track of time, nothing else mattered but Marinette, his princess, his _lady_.

The love of his life.

He spun her around, staring into those big blue eyes that practically begged him to take her and fuck her hard, fast, to make her come and leave her nothing but a trembling, sweaty mess.

_Will never let you go this time (ooh)_

He leaned toward her, determined to kiss her, as his body, mind, and heart practically begged for it. He needed her touch, he needed her proximity, he needed _her_. He was lost in that world of his and hers alone, but Marinette was so far away and he needed her kiss to know if this was all real. If it wasn’t just one of his imagination-driven dreams involving her, him, kisses, bites, the two of them making love until they lost track of who they were, so close that they couldn’t tell where one started and the other ended and—

Marinette stepped back, breaking the spell of the moment.

Adrien blinked a few times, finally realizing where he was. She was looking at him, her eyes watery as she blushed like if she was extremely embarrassed due to what she was doing.

“I’m so sorry.”

And leaving Adrien completely unresponsive, she crossed the garden and entered the house.

*

Marinette walked back and forth on the room, making Tikki almost dizzy.

“Marinette.”

“How could I forget that I wasn’t Ladybug?” she repeated for the fiftieth time. “I can’t belive this, I could have ruined everything.”

“You were involved on the music and Adrien.”

“Yes, but Adrien is dating _Ladybug_. Not Marinette.” He buried her face on her hands, grunting. “I am in serious trouble. First, I let my tattoo be seen. Second, I dance with him like I was having sex!”

“And you called him _hot stuff_ last night.”

“Don’t remind me of that!” She threw herself on the bed, opening her arms. “Why am I like that, Tikki?”

Tikki giggled, landing on her holder’s belly.

“I’ve seen that happening for ages, Marinette. My Ladybugs falling in love with mortals and having to conciliate the protection of their identity with their love for the civilians. All of them did that well, you don’t need to worry. I’m sure you can handle this.”

“Did... did they tell them who they were?”

“Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn’t.” Tikki shrugged. “You’ll know what to do soon, I promise.”

“I hope so.” She caressed Tikki’s little head and then heard someone knocking on the door. The kwami flew into Marinette’s purse, hiding.

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice was muffled from the loud music. Marinette bit her lower lip, considering to ignore him, but she knew that she had to face her problems.

Due to that, taking a deep breath and with false courage, she opened the door to let Adrien in. Just like her, he seemed agitated and a little embarrassed. He had a hand on his neck, scratching it, like he always did when something was bothering him.

“Can we talk?”

“Of course. Do you want to sit?”

“Yes.” He agreed with his head, sitting on her bed. Marinette closed the door, sitting by his side, and then silence took over.

“Adrien–”

“Marinette–”

Both looked at each other and laughed. Finally, he inclined his head, waiting for her to talk. Marinette took a deep breath, putting her hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry for the way that I was dancing with you. I shouldn’t be doing that, you have a girlfriend and besides, we’re friends. I shouldn’t get carried away like that and practically forcing myself onto you.”

“You weren’t doing that, Marinette. I was dancing with you too, and not in a respectful way. Like you said, we’re friends. I shouldn’t have crossed some lines.

“Well, we both shouldn’t have crossed those lines. Are we cool?”

“Sure.” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled, turning so she could intertwine her fingers on Adrien’s fingers. “May I confess something?”

“Yes.”

“I loved dancing with you.”

She inclined her hair, putting it on his shoulder.

“Me too. You know… your girlfriend is lucky.”

“Oh, yeah?” Why’s that?”

“She has this amazing, sweet, sexy as hell boyfriend who can dance really well. She’s a lucky woman.”

“You have no idea.” He giggled, kissing Marinette’s hair. “But I think I am the lucky one. She’s amazing, Mari. She’s smart, beautiful, funny. She makes me so happy and so loved… I love her so much.”

“I-I’m glad to hear that, Adrien. She said with tears on her eyes and a tiny smile. “I’m sure that she loves you, too.”

Adrien looked at her in a different way, analyzing her face and stopping his eyes at her lips. Marinette swallowed and unintentionally wet her lips, looking at his mouth with the same hunger that he looked at her.

He put his hand on her nape and leaned toward her, getting ready to kiss her. Marinette half opened her lips, ready to kiss him, once more forgetting that she wasn’t wearing Ladybug’s mask.

That on that moment, they weren’t Adrien and Ladybug – they were Adrien and Marinette.

On the last second, however, he stopped. He let go of her face and took a step back, slowly and embarrassed, barely being able to look in her direction.

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was just… the moment.”

He smiled, still embarrassed. At last, he cleaned his throat, getting up.

“I’m going back to the party now. Are you coming?” he headed to the door.

“You can go ahead. I’ll go in a minute.”

“Okay.” He left the room, closing the door and Marinette grabbed her pillow, hugged it and screamed with her face in it.

Why she kept putting herself on those _really_ complicated situations?

*

The rest of the trip was quiet – and for the sadness of everyone, no more Adrienette moments. On the way back home, Alya asked to change seats with Adrien and went to the back seat with Marinette, both of them watching some series on Netflix during the whole trip.

Adrien spent more time looking at Marinette through the rear mirror than he would like to admit.

Then, Monday came and the photo session for the new campaign with it. It was a long and hopeless day, and Adrien was relieved when the day finally ended.

That photo shoot had been terrible, Marinette was still shy around him and barely talked to him during the change of clothes earlier and he still hadn’t found a way of telling her that “Hey, Marinette, I know that you are Ladybug and that we have been having sex on the last months and I’ve fallen in love even more when I found out that you’re Marinette under the mask and I would do anything to kiss you right now. Oh, by the way, I’m Chat Noir.”

Oh, of course, like it could work out. She would probably throw him from the balcony. Or she would push him against the wall and suck his soul. You couldn’t tell how she would really react.

He entered the room and turned on the light, throwing his bag on the floor and heading to the bed, wanting to lie down on it for like one week straight. However, he stopped half way, with his jaw almost on the floor.

Because, sitting on his bed, was no one else but Ladybug (Marinette!) wearing a Christmas inspired corset – pantyhose included – her loose hair, Santa’s hat on her head and a red mask on eye-level, hiding the identity that he already knew.

“Hello, hot stuff.” Ladybug sad, smiling while she looked at him from head to toe, devouring him with her eyes.

_Adrien.exe stopped working. Would you like to reboot now?_

He tilted his head, smiling maliciously while he swallowed.

“Bad timing?” She asked, sliding her hand through her legs, putting her thumb inside her them and starting to take them out, making his pants a little tighter than they were.

“N-no.” His voice was high-pitched and she laughed, getting up and heading his way, the sound of the high-heel echoing through the room. “Not that I’m complaining, but I thought we weren’t going to see each other this week?”

“Well, a little bird told me that you won’t go to your friends’ Christmas dinner because you’re going to work. And that happened because you made a deal with your father so you could travel with them on the weekend.”

“That’s true. I thought it would be better to stay with them for three days than only on Christmas.”

“You were a good boy.” She said, taking out the Santa’s hat and putting on his head. At last, she held his face and gave him a long kiss on his cheek. “And since you were a good boy, I came to give you a present.”

Marinette. It was Marinette who was standing there, dressed as a sexy Mrs. Claus, ready to devour him and make him a mess. Under that mask, it was his amazing and perfect friend Marinette, who he almost tried to kiss, who could barely look him in the eyes today during work.

“Is the door locked? She asked, putting her hands on his shoulder while their bodies got together.

_Focus, Adrien!_

“I don’t think so.” He finally replied.

“Hmm... why don’t you get comfortable on bed while I lock it, how about that?” She blinked and he couldn’t hold any longer.

It was Marinette who was teasing him. The same wonderful, beautiful, smart and lovely girl who was his friend. The woman who was dating him for months and that he loved with all his heart.

He held her nape and kissed her like he wanted to kiss during the weekend. Ladybug moaned on the kiss, holding him the best way she could while he embraced her with his arms, his hands going down through her body to her ass, holding it with a hand and pushing Ladybug against himself.

She sighed, breaking the kiss while she looked at him with a “fuck me” face.

“You seem starved today. Did you miss me?” She asked, starting to undo his button slowly and teasingly, her mouth inches from his, a clear invitation for him to kiss her as much as he wanted.

“Indeed.” He muttered, his mouth rubbing hers. “You can’t even imagine how much.”

“Hmm…” She replied, her hand going down from his chest and grabbing his cock over his pants. “Maybe this will tell me how much. But... did you have fun on your weekend?”

She went to kiss him again, but Adrien turned his face, causing her to kiss his chin instead. If she noticed that, she let it slip, worrying only about kissing and nibbling his chin and jaw, going up to his ear to give a little nibble, waiting for his moan.

Adrien really, really wanted that, to lose himself on her body. To kiss and nibble her and make love to her until the next day. But he couldn’t, not while she didn’t know that he knew who was under that toy store mask.

“Okay, what’s going on?” She asked, taking a step to look at him. A worried winkle appeared between her eyebrows, making Adrien feeling guilty. She should be thinking that he wasn’t interested in her anymore, even though she could feel his hard dick against her thighs. “You’re distracted.”

His mouth was dry all of a sudden, seeing the concerned expression on his beloved’s face. Wanting to make sure that there was nothing wrong – meaning, not so wrong – he put his hand on her neck and inclined his face back, kissing her neck.

She buried her hands on his hair, pulling his head back. He grunted, from both pain and desire, while he looked at her.

“No, sir. Don’t try to distract me. Tell me what’s wrong.” She asked sweetly, caressing his face. “Come, we’re going to sit down and you tell me everything, okay?”

“Right.” He answered and she gave a light kiss on his face, taking him by the hand to his bed. “Hm, actually, do you mind if I take out my pants? They’re a bit tight.”

She laughed in joy, agreeing with her head.

“Get yourself comfortable while I lock the door.”

She went to do it, and he immediately got rid of both his shirt and his pants, remaining only on his underwear while he sat on the bed and thought of a way to tell the love of his life that her biggest secret was not _so_ big anymore.

He came back to Earth with her laughter while she sat beside him on the bed.

“Ladybug’s underwear.” She commented, pointing to the piece of clothing. “Should I feel honored?”

He grabbed his pillow and put it on his lap, hiding the underwear, but smiling when he saw his lady laughing so joyfully that she fell on her back on his bed.

“You funny bunny.” He stated, pulling her by the ankle. “You should the rest of the collection. Each one more amazing than the other. There’s one which says “lucky charm” on my ass. I think I’ll wear it to you someday.”

“I would love that.” She replied, still laughing while he inclined over her, but suddenly she got serious, caressing his face. “Are you okay?”

“I am.” He kissed both her eyes. “I swear.”

“Adrien...”

“Let me prove to you how much I missed you.” He said, kissing her. He could do that. Proving how much he loved her by making love to her, losing himself in her arms, in the passion and in the sex. He still wasn’t ready to have that talk and how he had seen the tattoo on Marinette.

Actually, he was scared to death on how she wouldn’t want to look in his face anymore, thinking that he had betrayed her trust. He honestly didn’t know if he could endure living far from both Ladybug and Marinette.

The love of his life was his best friend. He was so lucky, but if he screwed things up somehow, he could lose the most important “people” in his life at once.

She broke the kiss, but her hands on his shoulders.

“I can practically listen to you thinking.” She sighed, getting up and making Adrien get out of her way. “There is something wrong. What happened? Was it during the trip?”

He laid on the bed, looking at the roof while he worked up the nerve to tell her. At last, he turned, lying on his side and looking at her kneeling on the bed in front of him, looking worried. Finally, he closed his eyes and spoke.

“I did something during the trip that perhaps I shouldn’t have done…? He opened one of his eyes, afraid of her reaction. Ladybug laid on the bed, facing him and looking at him while she put her hand on his face.

“Right… is it something that you regret?”

“I should regret it, but I don’t.” He swallowed. “If I had the opportunity, I would do it again. The problem is that… I betrayed your trust in me.”

If Ladybug’s expression was very confused by now, it got even worse, while she got closer to him.

“Did you kiss another girl?” She asked in a low voice.

“No.”

“But did you want to?”

Without having the nerve to say it, he agreed with his head.

“Who?” she faced him.

“It wasn’t another girl.”

“Another boy, then?” She said, sweetly. “Adrien…”

“It wasn’t another boy! It was a girl! But… it’s complicated.”

“Complicated?” She blinked her eyes. “Right, let’s go over the girls from your old class. Juleka and Rose are lesbians, Alya and Mylene are in relationships… it would be complicated wanting to kiss them.”

“None of them.” He grunted, burying his face on his hands. Why? Why was it so hard to tell her that he wanted to kiss, but without the mask on the way?

“Right. So that leaves us with Alix… Chloé…” She laughed when Adrien looked at her with disbelief. “Right, Sabrina? If it isn’t any of them, so… Marinette.”

He got tense, put his hands in front of his eyes.

“Did you want to kiss Marinette?”

“Yes. And I still do.” He sat up. “Ladybug, look… I need to tell you something. It’s been killing me inside since Friday and it’s driving me crazy. I can’t be allowed to kiss you and make love to you if I don’t tell you the truth at once.”

“What truth?” She sat up, both of them facing each other. She looked scared and a bit pale.

“I know who you are under that mask.” He looked at her and saw her eyes widening. “I saw your tattoo on Marinette.”

He looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Maybe she would scream. Maybe she would pass out. Maybe she wanted to yell at him. But instead, she grabbed his ear and pulled it.

“Can you feel the pain? Am I dreaming?”

“You should be causing pain on yourself, not on me!” He hissed in pain.

“Oh.” She let go of him for half a second and then pulled him by the ear, bringing him closer to her and looking him in the eyes, with that killer expression she used when an akuma was giving too much trouble, she asked with a cold voice:

“ _How_?”

He swallowed and started to pray internally.

“Marinette, you’re hurting me.” He begged. Like if he were giving a shock on her, Ladybug let go of him, putting her hands on her mouth. With teared eyes from the pain, he caressed his ears.

Ladybug looked at him with her eyes on tears and concern.

“No, no. Love.” He said, getting closer to her and pulling her to his lap. “Please, don’t be like that.” He said, kissing her forehead.

“Tikki is going to kill me!” She said, burying her face on his neck. “What a lousy guardian I’m going to be when I can’t even hide my _own_ identity.”

“Hey.” He replied, getting away from her so he could face her. “You’re a hero and and an incredible guardian. It was only fate.”

“H-how did you see my tattoo?”

“On Friday, I put you to sleep and you removed your bra. I could see the tattoo because the shirt you were wearing didn’t hide the tattoo properly. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to and…”

“It’s not your fault.” She sighed, tired.

“And not yours, too.” He eagerly affirmed, kissing her forehead again. “It was no one’s fault.”

She got quiet for a while, nesting on Adrien’s body, who buried his face on her hair and caressed her thigh, filling her with affection and kisses to calm her down. She shook a little on his arms and he felt something wet on his chest, but he let her calm down in silence.

“I made the tattoo to Chat Noir.” She broke the silence.

“Yes, you told me.”

“But I didn’t tell you the reason.” She said, taking a deep breath while she straightened up so she could face him. “I became a guardian because my old Master, the previous miraculous’ guardian, resigned from his post years ago.”

He still remembered the scene clearly. Master Fu waiving from his guardian post and choosing Ladybug as guardian. Both were young and she was so scared at that time… Specially after Fu couldn’t remember them.

“And when he did it… he forgot who I was. Who I was. Who Chat was. The miraculouses. He forgot _everything_.” He said with a weeping voice. “A guardian, when he waives, he forgets everything to protect the miraculous holders.”

“And you think that...”

“That when I have to waive from my post, I’ll forget everything. Who I was. Ladybug. Tikki and the other kwamis. All the adventures and patrols and… _Chat_.” She said, the tears finally running through her face. “I couldn’t forget Chat. That’s the reason for the tattoo. Because I’d have something that would make me remember him. I’d have something that would remind me of my silly cat, my partner. I love Chat so much. He’s my best friend and the idea of forgetting him…” She choked with the crying and Adrien caressed her back, trying to calm her down. “The idea of forgetting him mess me up. Please, don’t be jealous. But Chat is a part of my life that I love. Just like you.”

She looked at him, waiting for his reaction, and sighed when he held her tight, crying on her shoulders. Without being able to understand what was going on, she just held him tighter, caressing his back while he calmed down.

“I love you so much.” He said in tears, holding her face with both hands and filling it with kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“I love you, too.” She replied between the kisses, giving them back with the same love and passion as Adrien, but a little confused with his reaction.

“Let me make love to you.” He said, playing with the lace behind her head. “Let me make love to you, _Marinette_. Without the mask.”

“Yes.” He whispered against her mouth, closing his eyes while she undone the lace. The mask fell on her lap, and grunting in anger like it was the most dangerous thing in the world, Adrien threw it aside.

Marinette was before him, wearing Christmas based clothes – pantyhose included! – and an angelic smile. Looking at her from head to toe, he laid her on the bed and then he laid on top of her.

He proved how much he loved her – more than once.

*

Later, the two were sprawled naked on the bed, clinging to each other, looking into each other’s eyes and enjoying the afterglow. Neither of them had the strength to move, but it was okay, because the last thing they wanted was that.

“Promise me something?” he asked as he caressed her arm, sleepy.

“Sure.”

“Don’t forget me either.”

“Never,” she promised, kissing the tip of his nose. “Never.”

“Great. Because I won’t forget you either.”

“How?” she smiled.

“A tattoo.”

She rolled her eyes, nestling in his arms and finally falling asleep. He watched her sleep and stroked her hair, calmly.

“I love you, _my lady_.”

_Bonus scene_

“Chat! Watch out!” Ladybug said, but it was too late. The akuma had hit him with that weird lightning that they still didn’t know what it was for.

A gray light came over Chat, and when it finally disappeared, Chat blinked in confusion.

“I feel nothing different and…” he stared at Ladybug, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a flushed face. “My lady?”

“N-NAKED!” she shouted, pointing at him. Chat looked down to see that he was completely exposed and screamed, covering his cock with his hands as best as he could.

“Seriously, Papillon?” he growled. “ _Seriously_?!”

“Chat?” Ladybug said, approaching him with a serious expression. “Is that on your hip… is that a tattoo?” she asked very softly.

He looked at her and then understood what she had seen.

“You see, my lady…”

“Let me see.”

“My lady...”

“Let. Me. See.”

“You wanted to see my cock and you ended up seeing my tattoo, is that it?” He teased.

“Chat.” she growled and he closed his eyes, adjusting so she could see the Yin Yang tattoo, the Yang similar to the others, but the Yin side had a ladybug with the word ‘my lady’ tattooed next to the word.

She had seen that tattoo countless times. It was the tattoo Adrien had done to tease her. She’d never understood why he decided to get a tattoo that completed hers, until… until that moment.

“Give me your miracul—” the akuma began, but Ladybug pulled him with the yo-yo, knocking him against the nearest building. In the attack, the akumatized object broke in the middle and she captured the akuma, the lucky charm still in her hand.

“My lady? My ass is getting cold.” Chat said, laughing nervously.

She stared at him, took a deep breath and smiled sweetly.

“You’re going to explain this story to me right in bed, got it, _chaton_?”

He swallowed and had never felt so horny in his life.

“W-whatever you want, my lady.”

“Great. Miraculous Ladybug!”

Chat sighed with relief and then she grabbed him by his bell.

“See you in my room in five minutes, _Adrien_. Don’t be late.”

“Never.”

She kissed him and then ran away. Chat smiled, going after his lady — and his princess.


End file.
